Cute Girl
by Allen Blaster
Summary: To put it simply, on a hot summers day, with all the other Titans over, Beast Boy puts his foot in his mouth again when speaking to Raven. And he can only hope the plan he puts in motion is enough to earn his girlfriend's forgiveness. Or will something more come out of it than he expected? Rated T for slight suggestions and almost use of certain words. BbxRae.


**Cute little one-shot idea I got on my mind recently. I felt it would be to funny to pass up so I wrote it down. This is based off a pretty recent experience I had. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: How could I own this when I barely own a bank account!?**

* * *

 _Cute Girl_

* * *

 _Beast Boy's POV_

Ahhhhh, a hot summer day. Despite their high temperatures, it is still one of the best times of the year for me.

The schools are all closed for Summer Vacation (Not that I go to school anyways). The criminals are all stuck in their homes next to their A/C's. Trying to keep themselves cooled off instead of robbing a bank or committing some other terrible crime that will require our help.

It was the perfect day to just sit back, and relax.

As Titans though, we rarely ever get a chance when everyone on the team has a break in crime fighting. Where the world is in such a state of peace at any time of the year. So in the summer, when this miracle happens, we all gather at Titan's Tower, and…

"Incoming!" I shouted as I dove behind an upturned table.

 _Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat!_ Several large water balloons hit against said table.

"Ha! Missed me again Rust Bucket!" I shouted in a teasing tone. I waited to hear where his reply would be from behind the table. As I took a sip of water from my bucket.

"What have I told you about calling me that green bean! I am not a-" A green elephant (that's me) suddenly appeared from behind the table. Stopping Cyborg in his rant.

 _Ker-Splashhhhhhh!_ Cyborg was absolutely soaked. Now laying on the ground fifteen feet behind where he had originally been.

"Hey, that's not fair! You tricked me!" Cyborg said in a sad tone. I changed back to my normal self with a smirk on my face.

"All is fair in love, and water fights Chrome Dome!"

Yep, you heard me. As of right now, all the Titans were on the roof of Titan's Tower. Each one of them were in a swimsuit for their own gender. Guys in shorts and a few in swim shirts. While the girls were in one pieces and bikinis. All of us were participating in one of the best summer time activities ever known to mankind.

Water fights!

Normally, I'd add balloons after water there. But since hardly any of us were using balloons, I have to leave that word out. As almost every individual Titan was doing a water fight in his/her own unique way.

Speedy was hiding behind a volleyball pole. Firing arrows from his bow that, when they made contact with anything, would explode in a burst of water. Completely soaking the target. I laughed as Kole suddenly got her backside soaked. Even though I had gotten her just a couple minutes ago.

Aqualad was hovering in his own personal vortex above the pool. Shooting out tendrils of water at unsuspecting targets. Given he was a water elementalist, it was kind of unfair. Then again, what he did to Speedy after he hit Kole was kind of funny. Who knew water could be used to give someone such a painful swimsuit wedgie? I did now.

Starfire was flying high above everyone, dropping rather large balloons of water she had made herself from some material from her planet. They were twice the size of Earth air filled balloons, yet they were completely filled with water. As soon as they came into contact with any surface other than her own hands, they would explode all over it. Many people, including her boyfriend Robin, could easily testify to that. As he was still soaking from the last one that had dropped on him.

Cyborg had connected a hose to his arm. Inside of it, he had several gadgets at work, automatically filling up water balloons and tying them up, before placing them in position where he could fire them out of his arm. If he stacked them long enough, he could go into machine gun mode and completely soak his target. Only problem, it takes a couple seconds for him to make each water balloon. Meaning after he fires everything, he is left vulnerable for a few short seconds. As I can now personally testify to with my elephant trick.

I'd like to say I'm the biggest cheater of them all. Since all I have to do is just put a little bit of water in my mouth. And then morph into an elephant. I can actually morph the amount of water I'm carrying in my mouth with me. Meaning one little sip can turn into a spray as strong as a fire hose going for ten seconds.

I only did that against Chrome Dome and the other heavy built Titans like Red Star. Since one, a normal Titan would be sent flying off the roof from the blast. And two, Cy usually cheats at everything from video games to making water balloons. So I have to pay him back somehow for his horrible antics.

Against the other smaller built Titans, I simply grab a bucket full of water. Put it in a large pocket in my clothes. Morph into a fly or other small insect. Since the bucket is in my clothes, and since my clothes morph with me, the bucket morphs with them. Or something along that line, I can't really understand it really. Too much science behind it as Rae tells me.

Anyways, I fly as a fly up behind someone, like my current target Herald, morph back into myself while behind them, pull out that bucket. And...

 _Splash!_

"Yes! I so totally got you!" I started doing a victory dance as Herald tensed up at the unexpected cold water. I was too busy being in the middle of my victory dance to see him turn around. Nor did I see the wicked smirk that had crossed his face before he lifted his silver trumpet up.

I did, however, hear the C-Sharp note he played.

I only had enough time to look up to see a blue portal open up above me. Before water from where I could guess came from the Arctic Ocean washed me away into the pool. I say Arctic because it was freaking colder than ice! (Wouldn't it be ice then?)

Herald was bent over laughing at the sight of my chilling face. I was holding my arms to myself to try and warm up again. Even though it was a freaking 104 degrees out!

"What's the problem Beast Boy. I thought you'd appreciate being cooler than the rest of us." Herald said, a smirk clearly on his face.

Which disappeared when a green elephant appeared in front of him. I didn't care how far I blasted the small runt in front of me. I only wanted him to feel what I felt, as I took aim with the Arctic water he had conveniently supplied me with.

He only had time to whisper a small "Aw fu-" Before I blasted him backwards with a large spray of water. I didn't exactly see how far he went, I just know that the revenge I dished out had been served cold.

After that, I morphed into a dog, swam out of the pool, and shook the cold water off me in all directions. Conveniently getting Pantha and Thunder wet. It was a good thing Lightning wasn't participating, otherwise he might have accidentally shocked everyone by now. I morphed back into myself. Already on the lookout for my next victim.

I saw the chaos still going on all around me. Like Kid Flash running a tornado of water onto his girlfriend. Well, I should say he tried to. He tripped over his own two feet when he was five feet from her, and ended up dumping all the water onto himself.

Man, it must suck having a bad luck hextress for a girlfriend. All your pranks are practically guaranteed to backfire. Jinx was just so prank proof, it'd be a miracle to land anything on her unless she was asleep.

As if to add insult to injury, Jinx clapped her hands together. A tiny little rain cloud appeared over her boyfriend. He laughed up at it, thinking it was a joke. Until it was drenching him with so much rain, it almost looked like he was in the middle of a hurricane. He tried to run out from underneath it, but it just kept on following him. Even at his supersonic speeds, he couldn't get out from underneath it.

Talk about bad luck. "Jinxxxxyyyyy! This is so not fair!" He shouted as he ran by.

I laughed at the sight.

Then, I finally saw the eye in the storm, so to speak. In the form of my girlfriend, sitting in a lawn chair, reading a book. She was in nothing but a blue two piece swimsuit. Above her head was a part of her soul self. Protecting her from the aerial bombs Starfire was dropping overhead. Other than that, she had no other protection from the fight around her. Mainly because she didn't need it.

Everyone else was to scared to see what would happen if they got her wet. Thus, there wasn't any water coming in her vicinity.

At least, not yet. I had, afterall, gotten all the other Titans soaked already. And I was likely the only one who could do this job and live to tell the tale.

"Heya Rae." I said as I walked up to her. Holding a now refilled water bucket in my hands. I had refilled it with some of the leftover Arctic water.

She looked up from her book, eyeing the bucket in my hands suspiciously. I talked before she could say anything though.

"I was just wondering Rae. I've gotten most of the other Titans here soaked through and through. But now that I'm almost out of targets, I need your suggestion on who I should get next."

She was still looking suspiciously at me. Before she allowed herself to relax, there was even a small smile on her face, as she was getting nothing unusual from off my emotions. I bet she was wallowing around in my happiness at the moment. Since she loved to do that. I just hoped she didn't figure out where my Happiness was coming from. Otherwise, my plan might get ruined.

All I could do was thank Azar that Mento had taught me how to hide certain thoughts from others! Including a certain empath girlfriend.

Raven looked around at all the Titans that were still up and fighting. And mostly dried off from being out in the sun. "Have you tried getting Robin over there?" She said, pointing to Robin who was sneaking a water disk right behind Hot Spot.

"Eh, got him in the first minute. He didn't even see it coming." I said, proud of myself for being the first to get the leader wet.

"What about Wildebeest then?" Pointing to the bull like humanoid who was running from cover to cover. Two large crates of water in his arms.

"Eh, he was to easy. Got him right after Robin with one of his own buckets."

"Starfire…"

"She was too busy ogling what she did to Boy Wonder to see me coming."

"Argent…"

"She wasn't looking behind her when I approached."

"Hot Spot…"

"Almost burned me with that temper tantrum of his when I soaked him."

"Jinx…"

"Did you see what just happened to Kid! I'm not going within ten feet of that walking mess!"

Raven started to shake her head from side to side. "Then I don't know what to tell you Beast Boy. It looks like to me that you've gotten just about everyone you can."

' _Almost, everyone.'_ I thought in the hidden parts of my mind to myself. Now I had to enact Phase One.

"I know!" I almost shouted as if I had gotten an idea. "I'll just go out there and choose the cutest girl I see to soak!"

Raven glared at me slightly for that. Making me cringe a little at my wording. I finally came to realize I had a flaw in my plan.

I had forgotten Raven had self esteem issues with herself. She must be thinking I made fun of her now.

"Wait Rae, I didn't mean it like that-" I tried to save myself.

"No, I think you said plenty." She said getting back to her book. Now ignoring the fact I was there. I opened my mouth, trying to find the words to speak. Then I just walked away, looking like a dog that had just been scolded.

Raven continued to sit in her chair. Trying to read the book that was in her hands. I could tell she could barely see the words though because of the tears that were trying to form in her eyes.

I really felt like a jerk.

I only hoped that Phase Two didn't get me killed. I'd have to live to Phase Three though in order for it to be more likely.

* * *

 _Raven's POV_

I was lost in my own world. Trying to shake off what Garfield had just told me. Trying to tell myself it meant nothing.

Only, it did mean something. It meant everything to me.

Sure, I had only been his girlfriend for like a month. And I had known him for about five years now. But not once in all that time had he described me as the way he described other women he saw. Sexy, good looking, drop dead gorgeous, beautiful, much less... cute. He hadn't even used a word as simple as that to ever describe her appearance.

Sure, he liked to say I was dark, mysterious, smart, and many other things. Things that I didn't really get from other people. But never once did he ever want to say anything about my appearance. I just wanted to know, what I was in his eyes? Was I ugly? was I beautiful? Am I sexy? Am I even cute for that matter?

I don't know why I even cared. This wasn't the first time he had said something like that in front of me. Then again, it had been the first time since we had gotten together...

I let out a sigh as I put my book down. Too hurt on the inside to try and continue reading it.

I couldn't help but maybe think that I had gotten my hopes up a little high when me and Gar got together. Why did I expect him to be like your average everyday boyfriend. The one who always had something good to say about their girlfriends. Who changed parts of their lives, or simply worked to understand his girl so he could be better for her. Who showered her with compliments and promises of love.

Sure, Garfield might have mellowed out a little bit for her sake. He might have cleaned up his room so I could be comfortable in there with him at night. He might have respected me and worked on understanding me for me.

But… what if he… no!

I can't just go thinking about this like that! Every time I go into his emotions, I feel the strong affection he has for me! Who knows, it could even be love for all I know! I shouldn't be getting myself so worked up over this! So what if he might not think I'm beautiful, or sexy, or cute for that matter as he says! Somehow, he's attracted to me! And that is good enough for-

"Hey Rae, remember what I told you earlier?" I heard him say behind me. Shocking me from my original thoughts.

Wait, what did he mean by-

 _ **KER-SPLASH!**_

* * *

 _Third POV_

All movement stopped.

All those that had been flying in the air crashed onto the ground as their powers stopped working.

Hoses ran, water dripped off of people, the pool was leaking the overfilled water onto the feet of those near it.

Yet none of them heard it. None of them felt it. None of them acknowledged it. As everyone was staring in shock at what Beast Boy had just done.

Raven's face was shocked, to say the least. Although you couldn't see it as her wet hair was in the way of her face. The ends of it dripping onto the ground beneath her.

Beast Boy stood with a smiling face behind her. The bucket still clearly raised up in front of him. Showing he was the culprit in the crime.

God only knows how long everyone just stood in their positions. Hardly daring to breathe at the spectacle that was about to take place.

Spectacle, didn't perhaps define what happened next.

Several dark tentacles of magic suddenly wrapped themselves around Beast Boy. Lifting him about ten feet in the air. The bucket was ripped from his hands by another burst of Raven's magic and thrown far into the horizon. It would never be seen again.

Despite all this, Beast Boy didn't struggle against the bonds. He seemed to be welcoming them for some reason.

From underneath, a sea of darkness rose up from the ground. Blotting out the views of the other Titans and that of the sky and sun itself. Encasing the two in a dark bubble of her powers. The temperature dropped to the point where the water on his skin was turning to ice. His breath became visible. He was starting to feel cold.

It was like stepping into a hell that had frozen over.

And then his demonic girlfriend floated in all her glory in front of his eyes. With four blood red eyes, fangs instead of teeth, claws instead of fingers, no cloak hid her scaly body from his view, and a sea of darkness had replaced her legs. Making her truly look demonic.

It kind of looked like she was pissed.

Yet Beast Boy still didn't struggle at the sight of his clearly raging girlfriend. Calmly waiting for her to make a move. Hopefully not the snap your neck and hope you die quickly sort of move. Or the I'll torture you painfully for a billion years move either before I burn your soul. He'd rather come out of this not dying.

Despite all the anger she was clearly expressing, Raven somehow managed to speak in a creepy, yet deep monotone. "Do you have an excuse for what you just did to me? Other than to see if you could make me turn into this again?" She said, gesturing to herself.

Beast Boy was looking calmly at her. Not even showing a hint that he might be scared. "Well, are you going to say anything in your defense?" Raven asked, her voice still a deep monotone.

He only shrugged his shoulders. "You're seriously going to say nothing!? After what you just did to me! Without giving an excuse for why you did it! Do you want me to send you on a trip to hell or something to get you to talk!?" Her anger was finally starting to affect her voice.

He calmly looked into her eyes. "Don't you remember what I told you before Rae?" He finally said to her.

Raven's face became confused. Her anger abated somewhat, as she tried to rationally think it through. She honestly didn't want to send her boyfriend to hell without a good excuse for it.

Beast Boy saw her confusion, and that was when he finally smiled. Hook, line, and sinker. "I was going to soak the cutest girl I could think of Rae. Remember?" He said in a teasing voice. Now of all times when it could have gotten him killed!

Raven's heart skipped a beat.

That wasn't a sign that she might kill him, was it?

Outside the bubble, the Titans stood around the perimeter of it. Each one of them trying to get a glimpse at what could be going on within. They were wondering if Beast Boy was still alive. Or if Raven was still in the middle of dissecting him, and they just couldn't hear the screams because she had cut out his tongue first.

Suddenly, they started seeing explosions happening inside the bubble of darkness. It wasn't enough to light up what was happening within, but it didn't paint a pretty picture in their minds. Each one of the Titans slowly backed away. Not wanting to see a close up of the aftermath of what might be happening. Or accidentally make a noise that pissed off the demon within.

The explosions continued inside the bubble for about ten minutes. Each one bigger than the last. Before they abruptly stopped altogether. The Titans stayed in their positions for a few seconds longer, waiting for something to happen.

Finally, the dark bubble shrunk down, before disappearing into the ground. Raven was standing on the ground in her normal emotionless form, while Beast Boy laid facedown on the ground beside her. Looking as if he was dead, if his chest hadn't been rising and falling rapidly that is.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room meditating." Raven calmly addressed the crowd, before she melted into the floor with her powers. Leaving Beast Boy laying on the ground.

Cyborg cautiously approached. "Dude, you okay man?" Cyborg asked his green buddy. Who was still facedown on the ground.

"Oh, I'm not sure dudes. Can you just wake me up when this dream I'm having is over…" Beast Boy mumbled out. Sounding awfully cheerful for what he had probably just gone through.

Every Titan became confused from his words. "Uh, Beast Boy, did Raven hit you over the head or something?" Robin finally asked.

"Oh, she did more than that… she did a lot more…" Beast Boy again mumbled out, confusing the Titans even more. Yeah, that was definitely a happy voice speaking. Not some scared out of his mind kind of voice.

"Maybe friend Raven made poor Beast Boy the mentally insane?" Starfire suggested. It was a possibility. The other Titans had to mentally admit.

And then Beast Boy rolled over, giving everyone a clear view of his face. His eyes were closed, but he had the biggest genuine smile you could ever see. He seemed to be absolutely radiating happiness. It was shocking! How had he gotten so close to death, and came out smiling!

That wasn't what surprised everyone though.

The surprise, was the lip imprints that covered his whole face. As if someone had pressed their lips roughly to his skin dozens of times. Even his lips looked to be swollen. As if they had been the center of attention to the other pair of lips.

Several pieces seemed to click all at once. As they remembered what could cause Raven's powers to explode. Lots, and lots, of emotion. Judging by those lip marks, since she hadn't even been wearing lipstick...

"Yo, so you just dumped a bucket of water on Rae! She totally gets pissed off at you! And yet you come out of a sure death trap unscathed, and covered in her kisses at that! What the hell did you do to get her to get her to completely turn around like that!" Cyborg shouted out of shock. The rest of the Titans behind him also wondering the same thing. As it seemed like a miracle from heaven.

Maybe Beast Boy was still out of it, maybe he was in fact dreaming, or just maybe, he had gone mentally insane as Starfire suggested.

All the other Titans knew, was that this was the weirdest answer they had ever gotten from him about what happened that day. Something that still made them confused whenever they so much as thought about it.

"I just told her she was cute."

All seemed so right in the world in his mind. Raven had forgiven him. He had made her so happy that she lost control. Things didn't look like they could get any better.

"Oh, and Beast Boy." Raven's voice suddenly came from the rooftop doorway.

Hearing that sweet angel's voice, he finally opened his eyes to look at her. Only to see a very wicked smirk, similar to that of Herald's, on her face. She gestured with her hand to look up. Which he did at her command. He'd do anything she said to get that same treatment from before.

He saw all the pools water suspended by a field of dark magic above him. All the other Titan's sharply looked up. How had they not realized that Raven had just moved the whole contents of the pool right above Beast Boy!?

Beast Boy looked back to Raven, still smiling widely.

"I still think you're cute Rae." He said in a happy tone. Which made her smile.

"Oh, I know." She said. Before she turned around and walked back inside the Tower.

All the Titans jumped away as the field holding up the water disappeared. Dumping all of it's cold liquid contents onto Beast Boy.

He didn't care in the slightest that he was the most soaked person that day.

He'd do it all over again for his cute girl.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Eh, took a break from my original writing to get this out of my mind. I'm so glad I did though. It came out funnier than I expected at the end.**

 **Anyways, I'm hoping that you guys liked it. I'm almost done with the next chapter in my story, 'Justice League Vs. The Beast.' I've been doing some plotting of the next few parts in it since I'm going into unfamiliar territory in it. So I didn't exactly have it ready when this idea came to mind.**

 **Leave those nice reviews! I love to read them! Seriously, I live off of that stuff! It's kind of like my new drug! Also, favorite if you liked! I hear that the favorite button has been lonely lately, so it needs your help!**

Till Next Time

 **Allen**


End file.
